merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AgravaineIsHot/Alvarr is sexy... I mean awesome! ;D
Alvarr is just so sexy! Why <3 because he was born that way <3. LOL Why Joseph Mawle is hot Joey is such a hottie! <3 He's just so cute! OMG! Calm down Dolly! I'm just trying to restrain myself from going over the top! He is just so hot! Sometimes when I look at him I find it hard to breathe!!! When I first saw him off Merlin I was like uh, but as the episode went on it drove me to do a Google image search of him. And OMG! The pictures were SOOO hot! Here are some! Joe Mawlee (1).jpg|Scruffly, but still hot! <3 Joe Mawlee (2).jpg|On the beach <3 Joe Mawlee (3).jpg|Lookin' good <3 Joe Mawlee (4).jpg|Smirk <3 Joe Mawlee (5).jpg|Joker face! =D <3 Joe Mawlee (6).jpg|<3 OMG he is hot in this pic! Joe Mawlee (7).jpg|Kayoot! <3 Alvarr Alvarr is such an epic character! He is just stunning in appearance and awesome in everything else! He has to return in Series 5! OMG! He should! They should show him shirtless maybe... <3 OMG! I'd love that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 So yeah, like a day ago, me and my boyfriends were talking about our favourite people. Alex said Obama, James said me! <3 and I said tie Joseph Mawle/Santiago Cabrera! Because of what they did on Merlin! Alvarr is just epic! He is the best single-episode character ever! He is tons better that Agravaine! Cenred! And all those other crappy villains this show has had. Alex Vlahos isn't that hot... he's too thin! Mawle is just so sexy! <3 I LUV IM! Alvarr is just amazing! Best character this show has ever had! =D <3 His Faces He has had a lot of cute faces! <3 Like the one in the opening sequence of the episode he appeared in because it was just so fine! <3 DAMN I WISH HE WAS MINE! :( I just loved it how he smiled at Mordred. But it didn't find it very hot how he said "ba-anditsss", it sounded like a cranky 60 year-old man! But other than that! Alvarr was just cute and his voice was epic! =D I also liked his face a couple of scenes later when he was in disguise as a Knight, it was just epic! =D <3 He just had that angry/hot face! Uhhh! Joseph Mawle is such a go-getter! <3 Hey! Soon I'll make a video of just like... a slideshow of Alvarr! And have my voice repeating "U SO FINE ALVARR! U SO FINE ALVARR!" OMG that would be so cool! And I would get like a million likes and views on YouTube! And LOL I'd laugh so hard if it becomes the featured video! <3 =D Anyway! Back to the faces! After the knight face he went into Morgana's chambers. OMG he was so hot! But his voice sounded old again! He sounded a bit Lupin off Harry Potter! :/ Whatever Lupin would never be as cool as Joey! aka Alvarr ;D. Lol, he just looked so wise when he was talking to Morgana! <3 He had that noble look in his eye! He was just so dazzling and at the same time, EPIC! XD AND IRRESISTIBLY HOT! as usual, anyway, next sequence... he gets the stone for Morgana! He was just so noble in that scene! He was just like... gonna kiss Morgana! That made me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO jealous! I wish I was Katie McGrath :( But then I'd have to be her.... :/ Anyway! Alvarr is just epic! epic! epic! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot! Typical Joseph Mawle! :>) <3 MORE COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts